


Hands

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hands, NSFW Art, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: After their first time, Cait recalls what Sam's hands can do.





	Hands

When she closes her eyes she can still see his hands. His hands as he took off his clothes. His hands and the way they slightly shake as he helps her out of the rest of hers. As they turn back the covers on the king size bed, the only piece of furniture in the room. But really at that moment that was all that was needed. His hands dark against the lightness of her skin. Cupping her breast, his huge thumb encircling her nipples. Encircling her waist as he lifts onto the bed. His hands running down her waist and legs. Urging her very willing legs open. Yes, her thoughts were on his hands. And his mouth that went everywhere his hands went.

And her own hands exploring his body the way he did hers. Her lips following their path. She lays still more satisfied than she has ever been after sex. She sighs deeply, settling into the soft warmth of his bed.

“ What are you thinking about Cait?” Sam asks.

“ Everything. Sam I have never felt so connected to anyone I have had sex with before.” she admits.

“ That is because you didn’t just have sex. We made love Cait.” He turns over to face her stroking her arm from her shoulder to her fingers. 

“ Hmmm. I guess we did. It was just great.”

“ Great. Is that all?” he replies with a low growl. He moves the rest of his body over hers claiming her mouth not allowing her the chance to answer. And just that quick, even though they had finished not long ago, she was gone again. There was nothing the existed outside Sam. Outside Sam and her together. She moves urging him to roll over. He responds to her unspoken demand allowing her on top. And even though they had just got their breaths back from the first time, just like that they were ready again.

“ Caitriona, oh gawd.” he cries out as she guides him into her.

“ Sam! Touch me please Sam. Touch me.” 

His hands drift up in answer. One around her waist, the other finding her breast.

“ Hands,” she thinks as she guides them both home,“ he has the absolute best hands.”


End file.
